RMS Titanic
The RMS ''Titanic'' was a British passenger liner constructed by the White Star Line and the primary setting of Titanic: Adventure Out of Time. Completed in the spring of 1912, the ship is famous for striking an iceberg and sinking on it's maiden voyage on April 15th that same year. When the White Star Line was facing increasing competition from its rival Cunard, the Titanic was devised alongside her sister ships Olympic and Britannic to be the largest and most luxurious passenger ships in the world. With an estimated 2,224 people on board the ship during the sinking, and with the loss of over 1,500 lives, the Titanic disaster is remembered as one of the deadliest peacetime maritime disasters in modern history. First Mission In the original timeline around the time of the Titanic's sailing, British Secret Service agents Frank Carlson and Penny Pringle were booked passage on board the ship in order to reclaim a stolen copy of the Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam. Though Carlson was initially supposed to meet Penny on the night of the sinking, he instead chose to meet his old lover, Georgia and subsequently had his mission cancelled. Though Carlson was eventually able to leave the ship during the sinking, his failure meant that events in the aftermath of the Titanic ''disaster caused the world to spiral into conflict and war, leaving Carlson living in regret as a scapegoat for the Service. Living as a broken old man, Carlson finds himself a second chance to change the past when a violent catalyst in 1942 hurtles him back in time to the night of the disaster. Second Mission Carlson's new mission begins when he actually does meet Penny as instructed to as part of his original mission. In doing so, he learns of a conspiracy not just involving the Rubaiyat, but other important objects that could have disastrous consequences for the future if they fall into the wrong hands. With only that one night to find these items and escape the ship before it goes, Carlson races against time to change the course of history and prevent some of the deadliness conflicts yet to come. In-Game The ''Titanic is the primary location of the game and events take place entirely over the course of the night of April 14th and the morning of April 15th, 1912. Though the game allows Carlson to explore the ship in his own time, a time limit is imposed after the iceberg strike where he will perish in the sinking if he is unable to find a way off. The Titanic is rendered in full 3D graphics and is navigated through the use of walking or utilizing the game's map. Some sections of the ship have either been locked off or are inaccessible, such as the First Class Dining Saloon, but most of the more recognizable locations on board can be explored. The top decks are where most of the First Class locales can be found and include some of the ship's most famous locations such as the Grand Staircase, the Smoking Room, the First Class Reception Room and the Café Parisian. The First Class also enjoy large promenades on the outer lengths of the ship and the Turkish Bath found on the lower decks. The Second and Third Class are more simple in their accommodations and are primarily found at the stern and bottom of the ship. E-Deck features things like the Scotland Road, a large hallway from the bow to the stern of the ship that allows the crew easy access, and other lower decks have access to the Forecastle and Poop Decks on the front and back. Technologically, the Titanic is imbued with the most advanced steam engines powered by giant furnaces in the Boiler Rooms and a central turbine. The ship is tied to the outside world by the wireless, the most advanced form of communication in the early 20th century, and can be utilized by Carlson to find secret messages relating to his mission. Trivia * The model of the Titanic used in the game took over two years of development in order to ensure historical accuracy, utilizing records from online resources and the Library of Congress's photo department. The model itself was created initially by the Zygote Media Group in Utah and was later textured and polished by graphical artists Michael Kennedy, Alex Tschetter and Paul Haskins. Category:Locations